The Midnight Priemere!
by SunshineToMoonlight
Summary: Remus, Sirius, and Nymphadora conviently need a night out when they see a Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 midnight priemere commercial. They decide that it's time they see it. This is the adventure of finding out how it ends.
1. Chapter 1

**The midnight priemere**

**Summary: Remus, Sirius, and Nymphadora conviently need a night out when they see a Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 midnight priemere commercail. They decide that it's time they see it. This is the adventure of finding out how it ends. **

**A/n: In celebration of my second time of seeing Deathly Hallows. I hope you like it and again, I'm not sure how long though. INCLUDE SPOILERS! So if your daring, read it. If not, leave it. xD :) HAVE FUN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and all recognizable things. I don't own the movie, thats warner bros. I take property for these people. All events in this had happened when I went to see Deathly Hallow midnight priemere. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Interesting Commercials.<em>

* * *

><p>(Third Person)<p>

It was a normal saturday. Nymphadora(Who now was known as Dora since she was no longer a 'Tonks') and Remus were over at Grimmauld with Teddy along with Sirius.

This saturday, Sirius had decided to install a muggle T.V. and so far, It was going okay. "Last cord!" Sirius yelled triumphantly as he plugged it in. "I did it!" He yelled again, before he turned to notice Remus Lupin.

"Hey Moony!" Sirius smiled, before flopping onto the couch. "Hello Padfoot." Remus toke a seat. "I got the T.V. working!" He exclaimed, pointing at the T.V. Remus nodded and said, "I see that."

"Let's see this baby work." Sirius said, flipping the T.V. on. It flickered, once..twice. Then it came on. "Did you get the Tele working?" The voice of Dora came exactly from behind them and it made Remus jump and Sirius laughed.

"Can't you see it on, Nymmie?" Sirius grinned at the woman who stuck her tongue out and sat between her husband and her cousin.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, abruptly. Everyone's attention turned toward the television.

The screen illuminated to a dark forest setting. It showed A girl that they decided was called Lily, a Jame's clone, and then Sirius and Remus. "You've been so brave." Lily said, as it showed the full circle.

Then it shot straight to a battle. A boy who everyone knew was Harry ran across the ground,battling everyone. Hermione and Ron holding onto eachother. Snape grasping a window. Draco Malfoy climbing. The words, "A world wide epic phenomenom..." A scene of Nymphadora and Remus about to touch fingers, then it went to another blank screen. Another sample of words that said, "Is about to end." Then it showed Harry walking into a forest and Voldemort screaming, "AVADA KERDAVRA!" Suddenly, It changed to Harry and Voldemort battling. "Harry Potter and The deathly Hallows Part 2. In theater July 15th."

At the end, everyone looked at eachother, gobsmacked. "What was that?" Remus asked. "A movie I wanna go see." Sirius told him.

"Anyone up for a midnight showing of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2?" Dora smiled.

**I know it's short. The commercials messed up(which I did from memory) and It's not perfect. I know. Reviews please! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The midnight priemere**

**Summary: Remus, Sirius, and Nymphadora conviently need a night out when they see a Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 midnight priemere commercail. They decide that it's time they see it. This is the adventure of finding out how it ends. **

**A/n: Thanks for the review, gdahs! When I looked at it, I got so happy. I'm glad you like it! So here's the second chapter. Just so you know, Teddy's is about 13 in this. So..Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and all recognizable things. I don't own the movie, thats warner bros. I take property for these people. All events in this had happened when I went to see Deathly Hallow midnight priemere. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Plans and Tickets<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person)<strong>

About a week after the Commercial came on, Sirius, Remus, and Dora had decided that they were going. It was unquestionalable, really.

On that Thursday, exactly a week before the Priemere, is when they decided. It's time to make plans and tickets.

About Nine O'clock, Sirius and Dora were talking to eachother about the priemere. "So..I think we should get tickets." Sirius told her. "Yeah, but where?" Nymphadora asked. "Um..." Sirius thought for a moment. He was really in a ditch. Where could you find Tickets? But not have to go a theater? "Uh..The..Library?" He shrugged and She nodded. "That makes since. Now we must go ask Remus where the nearest library is!" Dora concluded then ran up the stairs.

They found Remus helping Teddy with his homework up on the second landing. "I still don't get it." Teddy said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't get how you use this-"Teddy jabbed at the book"-To this!" Remus toke to explaining but not before Teddy noticed who was standing at the Door way. "Mum! Sirius!" He said, catching Remus off-guard. In a second, Homework was forgetten.

"Remus, We need to go to a library." Sirius told him. "We need to get tickets so We are gurranteed a seat!" Nymphadora told him. "What's going on?" Teddy asked his parents, and Sirius. "Well..We saw this Commercial about Harry's life in the war so We are going to see the Midnight Priemere." Remus explained. "Oh..Cool. When is it?" Teddy asked. "July 15th. I'm sure if you begged your parents, you could go too." Sirius said. "Nah. I'm good." He replied, and Dora laughed. "I'm not sure I wanna see some things happen." Teddy told them truthfully. "That's alright. But do you mind staying with Harry while we go see it?" Dora asked her son.

"Nah." Teddy shoke his head, and His mom gave him a hug. "Okay." She said. "Finish that Homework, Ted. I'll be back in a few to help you."

With that, All the adults went down stairs.

* * *

><p>"So, Moony...Can I go get the tickets?" Sirius asked as he looked at Remus. "I trust you, Sirius. If that helps." The Pink haired witch put in her input and Sirius smiled. "Uh..Do you promise to be careful with our tickets?" Remus asked. Sirius asked.<p>

"Do you promise to ask for help if you need it?" Sirius again nodded. "Do you promise not to get kicked out before the tickets are done printing?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded, very enthusiasticaly. "I think His head is going to fall off." Nymphadora said, and Sirius abruptly stopped. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes! You can trust me Moony!"Sirius yelled, before running out the door.

"Do you trust him?" Dora asked Remus, turning around to him. "No..Not at all. Though, It's worth him trying." Remus said and his wife laughed, making him laugh.

* * *

><p>Sirius was excited. He was finally going to get out, and get some welcome fresh air. He practically jumped, and felt like singing as soon as he got out of the house.<p>

Sirius practically ran to the library, eager to get the tickets, read some about it, and get home so He can say that he had tickets.

As soon as he got into the library, He was sweating like a pig and a thought hit him. He could have apparated. Cursing at himself for the stupidity, Sirius walked inside the library and headed to the Computer section. He stopped at the desk. "Hey. Miss. Can you help me get Deathly Hallow Midnight Priemere tickets?" He asked the girl who had deep brown hair. She turned around. Sirius mentally mouthed 'W-O-W'. "Sure. I'm buying them too. You can get them right after me." The girl said, before the computer was open.

She walked right over there, and beckoned him over. Sirius mentally thanked Merlin for this girl who obviously was sent here to help him. She typed in fandango. "Where are you buying them?" He asked her. "Fandango. At the Theater with tickets still open." She awnsered. Sirius nodded.

She quickly explained to him to click the day, open the midnight showing, and how to buy the tickets. She printed her tickets, and headed off. "Thank you!" He yelled. "Your welcome!" She hollered. And for the second time that day, Sirius mentally cursed himself for not remembering. He had forgotten to ask her her name.

Quickly as possible, He repeated the process and grabbed the tickets. Getting the normal when the lady had just got 3-D.

He bought the, and ran to get the tickets from the printer. Sirius then closed the explorer down. He hurried to the Men's bathroom. Atleast, Here, Sirius could apparate without being noticed.

He quickly stopped until He noticed something was wrong. There was a woman in the men's bathroom. "I don't think your suppose to be here..." He began until she turned around and screamed. "THIS IS THE WOMAN'S BATHROOM!" She screamed at him and then a little girl peeked out from a stall and screamed. "Get out!" She yelled and Sirius murmered, "Gladly." He then raced into the men's bathroom.

He moaned when he realized he had dropped the tickets in there. First before going in, He made sure that crazy lady was gone and then Sirius raced in and grabbed the tickets off the floor. As he was retreating, he felt something thrown at his backside. As soon as he got back out, He muttered, "Thats why I'm not married."

He made sure he had his tickets and then he walked into the men's bathroom. Relieved to see that they are no men in here(or women for that matter), He began to rotate while thinking of his destination.

Suddenly, It was like he was being squeezed through a tube and he was way to small for it. "Please don't let me get splinched." He thought.

* * *

><p>Sirius landed in Grimmauld place with a thud, and heard laughter from behind him. He looked around and noticed the blue-haired boy. Ted was in fits of laughter. "Y-You fell on your backside." Ted then laughed some more. "That wasn't funny, Teddy." He told him and then Ted looked up at him his face red, and he nodded. "Your face was halerious, too." He heard Remus speak from the door way.<p>

He was also laughing. "I got the tickets." He told Remus and Sirius handed them to Remus. "Padfoot..Where these dropped in a bathroom?" He questioned and Sirius went red, thinking about the screaming.

"Um..I kinda went into the womens bathroom and then..I dropped them and had to go back." He murmered but Teddy and Remus heard him, and they began to laugh again. "What so funny?" Dora asked, walking in. "Sir-Siri-Sirius w-w-went into the w-w-wrong bathroom!" Ted told her while trying to stop laughed, but gave in to it. She then began laughing.

"I bet you he said 'This is why I'm not married!'" Remus said, while going back into laughter. Sirius nodded at Remus and had to admit..It was pretty funny. So he began to laugh aswell.

After a few more minutes of laughter, They all settled down. "Well..What time do we leave?" Remus asked.

"It's sure to be busy..So about 8?" Sirius suggested. Dora nodded. "Dad..Mum..Can I stay over at Harry's house?" Teddy asked, looking at them.

"Ofcourse!" Moony said at the same time as Dora said, "Sure!" "Though you have to ask Harry first." The bubble-gum haired witch told him, and Teddy ran off, looking for parchment and Ink.

In a matter of minutes, Teddy had sent the letter, The three adults decided that they would be apparating and they would eat here.

Teddy had also got a reply no later than an hour. In Harry's handwriting, It read, "Sure!" Which Ted was secretly glad for. He didn't want to go see a movie, though he might convice Harry to take Ginny and Baby James to go see it.

After he told his parents, an air of excitment emanated from every nook and cranny of this house. On the calender, It was marked down, by Sirius ofcourse.

**Did ya like it? Hate it? Want to do the mexican hat dance on it? Chapter 3 will be the wait. Here's a little expert I thought You all might like: **

**"If He's not in the movie.."  
><strong>**"Then your going to be mad. We get it!"**

**There you go! Review please! Because they make me happy, and if I'm happy faster updates! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The midnight priemere**

**Summary: Remus, Sirius, and Nymphadora conviently need a night out when they see a Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 midnight priemere commercail. They decide that it's time they see it. This is the adventure of finding out how it ends. **

**A/n: I was wondering. How many of you would be interested in reading a continuation of this when they go to orlando, florida for the park? Check out the poll on my profile. This is one of the last chapters for this story. So excited. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and all recognizable things. I don't own the movie, thats warner bros. I take property for these people. All events in this had happened when I went to see Deathly Hallow midnight priemere. I do not own any of these 'WROCK' songs. I suggest checking them out.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: The wait for the show<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person)<strong>

The week before the show passed by quickly for everyone and now it was 5 o'clock Thursday night, Sirius' dear Nymmie and Moony had just dropped off Teddy at Harry's earlier than expected, upon Ted's request.

"Kreacher!" Sirius bellowed, walking into the kitchen. The little elf seemed to hurry around the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients for his 'widely known' french onion soup.

Kreacher responded with a nod and quickly finished setting the dinner on the table. Thankfully, by that time, Remus and Dora had just got there and were currently walking into the kitchen. "I didn't hit that bloody umberella stand." Dora smiled as she walked in. Clearly proud of herself. Remus was chuckling and said, "But she did trip on the front step."

Sirius laughed too as they were all seated at the table. "So..Moony..You up for this?" Sirius asked the man seated to his right. "Yes. But probably not as excited as you too. Nymphadora here was up this morning jumping." Remus said.

Nymphadora scowled but not as sharply as she would have earlier. The guess was she had gotten used to it.

"I was really excited. I wanted to go see how many fan-girls I have. Maybe even meet a few." Sirius winked. Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius had never gotten over his love to chase the ladies.

After a few minutes, Sirius picked up the dishes, Dora shrugged on her jacket and Remus put on his jacket. "Ready?" Sirius asked, before momentarily lifting the apparation wards and They nodded. They all grasped hands and were appareted to the theater.

* * *

><p>As soon they got there, They were met with a short line. "Let's go in!" Sirius said, dragging Remus who dragged Dora along.<p>

"If he's not in the movie.." A girl with a shirt that said on the back , 'LONG LIVE THE LUPINS!' began. "You'll be mad! We get it!" Another girl said, as she unfolded her arms, exposing a 'Sirius Black' shirt.

"Merlin! Only here for a moment and we all got fans." Sirius cheered as the walked up. Remus rolled his eyes and Dora laughed.

Two boys stood with them. One had a 'Gryffindor' shirt on. The other one had a 'Werewolves are cool' shirt on. "I really like these people."Remus said. "You make me sound so obsessed." The one with the Lupin shirt on. "You are. You started crying in Publix when you saw Bubblegum." The other girl said. "You saw a veil and you just ran off, crying." She told the one with the Sirius shirt.

"We are both obsessed and proud!" Sirius shirt girl said. Dora walked up to them. "Hi!" She said and they all turned. "Hello!" They all chorused. "I'm Jenna. This is Jen, my twin. That's Mason over there in the Werewolves are cool shirt. And this is Tyler." Jenna smiled and Dora looked at her shirt. "RL+NT=LOVE!" her shirt read. "I'm Dora. This is...John..and that's...Orion." She said, pointing at Remus(John) and Sirius(Orion). They both waved.

"First of all..Love your costume. Very Nymphadora like." Jen said, smiling. Sirius kinda moved over to the men. "Hey!" He said to Mason. They both turned, and said, "Hi" and "Hello" at different times. "I'm Orion and this is John. " Sirius said and Remus looked at Mason's shirt.

'Atleast some people aren't prejuidiced.' Remus thought. He shoke Mason's hand and then Tyler's. "So Why are you guys here?" Sirius asked, casually. "We were dragged here by the girls. We wanted to go on a less busy day." Tyler told them. Sirius nodded, fully understanding. "Where'd you get your shirt?" Remus questioned Mason. "Cafe Press, I think. I'm not sure." He awnsered, truthfully.

Jenna and Jen were really fun to talk to, Dora had concluded. "Have you read the books?" Jenna asked her and Nymphadora shoke her head no. "Don't worry. I've only read 4 out of 7." Jen told her, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah. Anyway, You excited?" Dora asked the girls. "Yes. I've been up since 5, watching movies, re-reading books, and all that Jazz." Jenna said smiling and Jen nodded. "Yeah. I'm really excited to see Sirius though. I mean, He comes in the reconstruction stone and I can't wait.." Jen explained. Dora then nodded. "I think I'm going to cry like a baby when Tonks and Remus die, ya know?" Jenna said and leaned on the wall.

Dora nodded. She probably would cry too. "Understandable. I do it every time I watch Order of the pheonix. Who can't cry when they see Sirius fall through the veil?" Jen asked. "I'm probably just getting over Pettigrew's Mullet by then." Jenna told her. Jen then laughed and The pink haired witch cocked an eyebrow. "Pettigrew's mullet?" She asked.

Remus cast a look over there and Dora shrugged it off as nothing. "Yeah..Well..I hate him, with a passion so, When we were watching Snape's worse memory, I paused it at home and was looking at them, figuring out which was which and then I got to Pettigrew and saw his MULLET! Not normal hair, not a coconut hair..A slicked back mullet!" Jenna bursted out laughed, and so did Dora. This was halerious, even though what the man did was not.

Suddenly, They're laughter was cut off by a loud voice speaking through a microphone. "Hey Ladies and Gents. It 10:00, So lets start our Harry Potter Bash! Now, It's 10:000 so let us begin with Whose this Character!" The man yelled into the Microphone and she heard Remus whisper into her ear, "This'll be interesting." Nymphadora nodded and then leaned into his chest. Sirius stood next to Remus. "Hey..Jen!" He yelled, looking at the girl who was discussing things with Jenna. "Yea?" Her attention snapped. "Love your shirt!" He then told her. "Thanks!" She smiled and then went over to the guys. Mason was already over there with Jenna and held her hand.

"Why were you guys laughing?" Sirius asked Nymphadora. "We were discussing a mullet." Dora told him before Remus shot her a questioning look. "Jenna and Jen were watching Snape's worst memory and then they saw Pettigrew and they laughed at him because he had a slicked back mullet." Dora murmered and Sirius laughed.

"Alright! Here we go!" The announcer yelled. He picked up a picture of a grim-looking dog. "PADFOOT OR SNUFFLES!" A girl yelled.

Sirius gawked. "How do they-" Sirius began before Dora held up her hand. "They just do.." Dora told Sirius. Remus laughed and pointed agian at Jen and Jenna. "What?" She said. "No Way. Sirius is an escaped convict making him hot." Jen had told Jenna. "Wow. Seems you make an argument for her." Jenna murmered. "Yeah." Jen told her, then..

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S REMUS LUPIN! COMPASSIONATE, CARING AND HOTTER THAN HOT! But I think he'd be much better with me!" someone screamed. Jenna and Jen bursted out laughing. Dora was busy giving the girl the evil eye. Sirius was, much to Remus' dismay, laughing. Remus was busy staring, open mouthed.

"Oh..Oh..Merlin.." Sirius breathed. "That's..um..not funny." Remus told them. "I know they are fans..but he's married." Nymphadora complained, urging herself not to change hair colors. "BUT HE'S MARRIED! REMUS LUPIN AND NYMPHADORA TONKS ARE A FAIRY TALE COUPLE! BEAUTIFUL!" Jenna yelled out, while Jen snickered. "Lost cause." Jen muttered.

"I'm quite upset you'll defend fairy tales but not me." Mason complained and Sirius put in, "That's what women do!" Every girl in the vicinity glared.

Everyone went through scenes and chattered. "It's now 10:15! We are going in about 15 minutes so people get ready for the end of an epic phenomenom. Let's pass through some trivia." The announcer announced.

"Well..I'm not up for that." Jenna mumbled and Dora told her, "Ah. Me neither." Jenna looked at her. "It's so late and I'm itchin' to get in there, sit down and get all ready!" Jenna said.

"Same. But we have to wait..BORING!" Nymphadora laughed, and Jenna joined in. "Why do you like the Lupin's so much?" The Metamorphagus asked her. "It started when I read Prisoner of Azkaban and I was like, 'He's so cool!' Then I read Order of the pheonix and said, 'Ah. Tonks is so cool.' And when they got married I was cheering...very secretly." Jenna laughed again and Dora nodded.

"Boys and Girls! Potter-lovers and Potterheads! Come on in!" The women at the front yelled and Jenna seemed to wade over to her group.

Nymphadora walked back over to husband and cousin, grabbed Remus' hand and Sirius' arm, then walked up to the front.

Handing the tickets, They saw the line outside the theater room. The trio stood infront.

"Well..Let's go see the movie!" Remus said, as the usher opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd chapter! I'm happy today cuz my cousin came in and filled me with inspiration. Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE! It's gets those juices running and makes me happy.. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The midnight priemere**

**Summary: Remus, Sirius, and Nymphadora conviently need a night out when they see a Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 midnight priemere commercail. They decide that it's time they see it. This is the adventure of finding out how it ends. **

**A/n: Anyway, Thanks for the reviews! :) I loved them! Here we go on the last chapter of the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and all recognizable things. I don't own the movie, thats warner bros. I take property for these people. All events in this had happened when I went to see Deathly Hallow midnight priemere. I do not own any of these 'WROCK' songs. I suggest checking them out.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: The movie and tearing up<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person)<strong>

The trio moved to the back and sat down. "What time is it?" Sirius complained, plopping down into the seat. "10:00." Dora said as people flowed in. "HARRY POTTER!" Somebody yelled and someone laughed. A bunch of kids sat next to them.

"Hey!" The same announcer from outside followed them into the theater. "Now..Here we go! Let's have some Wizard Rock. Let's start off with some The Remus Lupins!" He said and many people whooped. Somebody screamed out, "PLAY LULLABY! WE WANT LUPINS LULLABY!"

They looked into the row infront of them and saw Jenna, Jen, Mason and Tyler. "WOOT! LULLABY!" Jenna yelled, throwing her fist in the air. Dora laughed and tapped Jenna on the shoulder. The girl turned around. "What's Lupins Lullaby?" She asked.

"Oh. It's a song about Remus singing it to Teddy before they go off to the Battle of Hogwarts." Jenna awnsered, smiling as the song came on.

The music was soft and alot of people where singing along. Some had tears rolling down their face. "I'm scared." Remus said. "How do they know so much about us!" Sirius' eyes widened.

"It's from books." Dora awnsered and the song ended. Another began...It was a while before the movie but the trio endured it.

* * *

><p><strong>SMALL SPOILERS HERE!<strong>

It was 12:00. The lights dimmed and A ton of people screamed. Remus covered his ears and Nymphadora held his hands.

The movie began. They laughed at the right parts and sighed at the right parts.

After the battle began, Remus said something and Jenna threw her fist in the hair and sobbed. Remus tightened his hold on her hand. It flew into the battle scene were it had Fred's body.

Everyone cried and then it flashed to another pair of Bodies. It was Lupin and Tonks. They were holding hands and someone yelled out, "NO!" Nymphadora hid her face. Though she knew it was a movie, She knew it was still sad to watch your screen self die.

Sirius felt a small tear fall as he saw his best friend lying there. He looked to his left, Remus was staring at the screen.

It did fade into the part that they saw on there commercial. "Remus..I'm so sorry..Your son.." Harry said and there was a cry out of, "POOR TEDDY!" Remus shoke his head. Poor Teddy, indeed. "Atleast he'll know what we died fighting for." Screen-Remus awnsered.

The crowd cried and Remus noticed the shaking shoulders of multiple people down in the next row. The movie went on until Harry broke the elder wand, and went 19 years later.

Nymphadora straightened up and smiled. "Albus Severus, You were named for two headmasters at school. One of them was a slytherin." Harry told his son and the movie faded.

"WOAH!" Sirius said, as they moved down. "That was.." Nymphadora began as they exited the theater. "Epic!" Remus finished.

As soon as they reached outside, They apparated home. "They got everything right. Except us dieing!" Dora told them.

"I can't believe we died." Remus said, a horrifying tone to his voice "I agree."Nymphadora nodded and Sirius put in, "I know. Anyway, Just stay here for the night." As they all trudged up to there rooms.

Changing into nightclothes, Nymphadora suggested, "We should read the books." Remus nodded and layed down. Dora crawled right next to him and curled up.

Sirius was laying in his bed and looked out the window. He had thought of all those people out there. Knowing there story, who they were, wishing they could know them. With a small smile, Sirius thought, 'I guess we truly are lucky..This war was big..and you know what? We could be dead..like the movie had told the fans.'

_**THE END!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. I was considering either a suprise visit to the states for Harry with Sirius and Remus...or Teddy, Dora, Remus, and Sirius go to the wizarding world of Harry potter..Tell me in the review please.<strong>


End file.
